Now We Really Didn't Know
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A sequel to "Now We All Know", Heather decides to relieve some stress after seeing Justin in a compromising position, but little does she know that she's gonna get even...More reviews, and I will write a full 2-chapter story! Short, sweet, and naughty!


**"Now We Really Didn't Know"**

**Rated M for...um...just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. This is the sequel to "Now We All Know".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Heather's room.<p>

There just happened to be a smell of strawberry incense coming through the room. Everyone would have likely to have come in, but her door was just locked shut with no one able to come in. For reasons unknown, she started to feel a little lonely.

The reason why Heather felt so lonely was that she had decided to end their relationship with Alejandro after the fourth season had ended. She just felt too uncomfortable with him being a robot for so long. She just felt so depressed on the inside and yet not having to express on the outside. But it was the best thing Heather did for her life. But the breakup made her a little stressful.

But to relieve her stress...he decided to do what every female would do in this state of stress.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

The moan definitely spoke it all. Heather decided to relieve herself with masturbating just to feel so warm and comfortable. Those soft delicate fingers around her beautiful tight pussy. Performing circular motions and feeling that tight pink cavern that made her so relaxed as ever.

But basically, why was Heather masturbating in the first place?

Many people might not know this all of a sudden, but ever since Alejandro was with her in his robot form, Heather started to dream sexually about one man who kept haunting her dreams.

Yep, it just happened to be Justin. The hawaiian male model himself. It had been quite some time, ever since Heather caught Justin in the act. But every night, she would dream erotically what Justin would do to her in naughty fashion. Right now, Heather was busy making her warm pussy purr like a kitten as she imagined Justin giving it to her in missionary position.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck...Mmmmmmmmmmm..." Heather moaned out of control, wishing that Justin would plant that huge, throbbing 11-inch cock straight inside her. Just so hot and so hard if she felt it.

That long raven hair draped across her whole entire skin smooth breasts which was really a D-cup. That made her even hot and horny, it almost looked like a wild sex romp in which she was quite finished, but she wasn't done just yet.

She now turned around in doggie style position. Imagining that her hand was actually Justin's hard strong Hawaiian cock, Heather's perfectly sculpted hand rubbed gently among her clitoris yet again. The way she gently felt her own pink clit through her fingers made it very creamy like warm chocolate pudding

"Please...I want it...ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Heather moaned, just imagining the fact that Justin was giving it to her very hard, when in reality...Heather was rubbing gently hard. Juices so tasty was flowing through her body. Her pretty flawless face had turned into pure sexual rapture, with the blush coming through her.

"Oh, make me cum...make me cum...ohhhh..." she moaned once again as something was starting to burst inside her. As she was about to break into pure climax...

...Someone opened the door.

"Hey Heather, did you happen to see-HOLY SHIT!" a male voice interrupted as Heather had came all over the sheets. The figure happened to be the handsome male model himself, Justin, who was shocked as fuck to see Heather in this position.

"Aah! Justin! What the hell...?" Heather reacted in a panicking fashion as she quickly covered the sheets and wrapped it inside her body so that she would no longer be embarassed.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry! I'll get out!" Justin exclaimed as he raced for the door. And as he shut the door behind him, he just couldn't believe what he just saw. "Was Heather...actually masturbating in there...? Oh, man..."

Justin soon left miles away realizing of the compromise position he witnessed Heather in. His whole face was in total shock and awe. Meanwhile, back at Heather's room, her whole face looked like she was traumatized all of a sudden. But then all of a sudden, Heather had now realize her mistake from before.

"Damn it...I knew I forgot to lock the door..." Heather hit herself in embarrassment as she got herself redressed and straightened her long hair back up, but then her mood turned to interesting pleasure thinking of the sexual daydream he had with Justin. "Well... at least it's still worth it..."

It felt so surprising to Heather that she finally had her quiet moment to herself. Now both her and Justin were even.

* * *

><p><strong>Did everyone like that?<strong>

**Like I said in my previous story, more reviews and you might expect another follow-up like this story here!**

**Read and review everyone. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
